Chocolate
by ascella star
Summary: minific inspirado en la tradición japonesa del Dia de San Valentin y el Dia Blanco. cada año hago un chocolate para el, con la vaga esperanza de podérselo dar… pero que al final del día, soy yo quien lo termina comiendo, con lagrimas en los ojos y deseando que las cosas fueran distintas...
1. chocolate con sabor a lagrimas

Ha pasado un año más, y nuevamente se acerca el día de san Valentín. Mis amigas del instituto, están muy emocionadas y ya están planeando a quien le regalaran chocolate este año… Ran esta planeando sorprender a Shinichi, mientras que Ayumi no sabe si hacer uno para Makoto y otro para Haru o solo a uno de ellos… Himeko por su parte sabe que su único y gran amor recibirá un chocolate mejor y más rico que el que le regalo el año pasado.

Por supuesto, este también es un tema discutido entre mis más entrañables amigas, Umi y Fuu. Umi jura que solo hace los chocolates por mero gusto de cocinar, mientras Fuu contempla la posibilidad de regalarle algunos a sus primos que están visitando Tokio desde Osaka. Creo que lo que mas me sorprendió, fue enterarme que Kuu, la hermana mayor de Fuu pretende regalarle un chocolate a mi hermano Satoru…

Hemos organizado una tarde de repostería, según las chicas para poder hacer entre todas el chocolate ideal para nuestros chicos soñados… o para nuestros mejores amigos… según Himeko, ha conseguido la receta ideal para un chocolate de san Valentín…

Curioso, cada año dice lo mismo.

Mejor aun, cada año hacemos lo mismo.

Como cada año la reunión es en casa de Himeko. Todas elegimos un molde, y decidimos si queremos un chocolate dulce, o uno más bien amargo… como cada año, elijo uno amargo.

Trabajamos entre risas, y bromas, de cuando en cuando, alguna termina con la cara llena de chocolate causando risas al resto de nosotras.

Al fin el chocolate esta listo… ya solo es cosa de ponerlo en los moldes y dejarlo enfriar… y si queremos hacerle un dibujo o poner el nombre de a quien se lo hemos de regalar…

Al final, Umi hace unos cuantos círculos a su chocolate redondo, Fuu escribe los nombres de sus primos y todas reímos de cómo Ran se pone más roja que una manzana al escribir el nombre de Shinichi en su chocolate de corazón…

Y sin embargo una triste sonrisa escapa a mi boca al dibujar una silueta blanca en mi chocolate… el perfil de un lobo solitario…

- ¡wow! ¡Que bonito Hikaru-Chan! ¡El chico que reciba ese chocolate seguro es muy afortunado! ¡Jamás había visto un diseño tan peculiar en un chocolate de san Valentín!

- ¡es cierto! ¡Es muy bonito!… oye Hikaru, ¿a quien le darás ese chocolate?

- ¿hay un chico especial de quien no nos hayas contado Hikaru?

Una sombra se posa sobre mis ojos, y volteo a ver a Umi y a Fuu, quienes me miran con la misma mirada triste… como explicar que, en realidad, si hay un chico especial para mi, que es el ser mas encantador que pueda existir, que veo sus ojos violeta mirándome cada vez que cierro los ojos, y que sueño con volver a ver una de sus raras sonrisas o volver a escuchar su voz al menos una vez en mi vida, y sin embargo es muy probable que esto jamás suceda… que cada año hago un chocolate para el, con la vaga esperanza de podérselo dar… pero que al final del día, soy yo quien lo termina comiendo, con lagrimas en los ojos y deseando que las cosas fueran distintas… que no perteneciéramos a mundos distintos…

- No, Ayumi-Chan, creo que este año le daré chocolates a Masaru… el año pasado le toco a Kakeru.

Dejamos el tema de lado. Todas volvemos a casa, y nos "preparamos" para el gran día.

Dibujando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me preparo para enfrentar el día… Lo admito, es algo doloroso ver a todas las chicas dar un chocolate a su persona especial… de cuando en cuando es gracioso ver como el club de fans del capitán del equipo de Soccer lo acosa por toda la escuela esperando que reciba lo chocolates de todas ellas…

La cosa no mejora al volver al Dojo. No tenia idea que mis hermanos Maseru y Kakeru fueran tan populares entre las hermanas de nuestros alumnos mas pequeños… debo admitir que es gracioso como tratan de sobresalir unas de otras para que mis hermanos prefieran sus chocolates…

Y en la sala, encuentro una escena que me deja sin palabras… una Kuu rojísima, junto a un Satoru igual de rojo, sosteniendo un chocolate con forma de corazón y su nombre al centro… debo decir que no sabia si reír de la situación o llorar… después de todo, no todos los días encuentras al mas serio de tus hermanos en una situación tan bochornosa.

Prefiero retirarme a mi recamara… no es que me moleste ver tantas muestras de cariño… es solo que, mi humor no esta para ello.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que tumbarme en la cama. Mirando al techo, nuevamente pienso en él. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello… la forma en que habla, su porte al caminar… y sus ultimas palabras… me pregunto si aun pensará en mi como yo en el, si a pesar de que han pasado ya tres años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, mi recuerdo en el sigue tan vivo como el suyo en mi…

Giro un poco la mirada y veo el chocolate en mi mesita de noche… como devolviéndome la mirada, casi podría decir que burlándose de mi… sabiendo que una vez mas, Él no recibirá este chocolate, ni ningún otro que yo prepare… que una vez mas el sabor amargo del chocolate estará mezclado con el de mis lagrimas… lagrimas que ya comienzan a fluir de mis ojos… y que me recuerdan lo injusta que puede ser la vida…

Y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida en mi llanto… exhausta de verter mi tristeza por los ojos… y perdiendo detalle de una luz que envuelve silenciosamente al chocolate.


	2. Chocolate con toques de Nostalgia

Alguien me pregunto, si esta historia seguiría la línea del manga o la del anime… yo simplemente conteste… creo que torceré ambas versiones a mi entera conveniencia. Definitivamente hay muchas cosas que pueden explotarse de ambas líneas…

gracias a Lady Ahome Taisho, Amandacefiro y AdiaSkyFire (4/4!)

Dicen por ahí que siempre es bueno hacer amigos, sin importar su color, su forma, y en ocasiones incluso, su especie.

Cuando Hikaru viajo por primera vez a Cephiro, jamás pensó hacer amigos de una chica lista, de una niña rica, un gran mago, una armera o un espadachín solitario… o de una creatura cuya especie no estaba segura.

Ni hablar de la segunda ocasión, la cual, además de servirle como refuerzo para las amistades hechas en el viaje anterior, también le sirvió para crear nuevos lazos amistosos… un comandante y su tripulación, un palu, una ilusionista, y un espadachín mágico entre varios otros…

Quien diría que esa creatura extraña que conoció desde su primer viaje podría ser quien pudiera poner fin a sus lágrimas…

* * *

- ¡se que estas ahí! ¡Responde a mi llamado! ¡Mokona!

- ¿Pu puu?

- no es necesario que finjas conmigo… ambos sabemos la verdad de tu naturaleza… y lo que necesito hablar contigo es serio…

- ¿que sucede Nova?

* * *

A pesar de ser una persona entrenada para mantener sus sentidos alerta, el descubrir una mañana junto a el un pequeño bulto café lo sorprendió por completo. Se preguntaba quien pudo haberlo dejado ahí, sin que el se percatara de su presencia, o en todo caso, de su cercanía.

Decidió investigar que era eso, y al tomarlo descubrió que era algo que cierta guerrera de fuego alguna vez le había dado a probar… un chocolate.

Sin embargo al tomarlo noto una curiosa silueta dibujada en el… el perfil de un lobo solitario, justo la forma en que Hikaru se había referido a el en cierta ocasión.

No sabia exactamente que es lo que debería sentir… por un lado, estaba esa alegre nostalgia que le recordaba a esa pequeña ninfa de fuego que con su sola presencia ilumino su existencia… por otro lado sentía disgusto… quien quiera que haya dejado esto en su habitación, debía estarse burlando alegremente de el.

Quien quiera que haya puesto esto, o pretende recordarle su triste realidad, o recordarle que en algún momento amo y fue correspondido.

No sabia cual opción era peor…

Desde el día mismo que la guerrera del fuego volvió a mundo místico, Lantis no volvió a ser el mismo… nunca fue un hombre muy expresivo, sin embargo el castillo entero noto la tristeza infinita en la que se sumió tras la partida de su guerrera. Los primeros días fueron de absoluto mutismo, había quien decía que un fantasma hacia más ruido que el espadachín mágico… y quizá tenían razón…

Probablemente el único indicativo de su presencia era el constante parloteo al que Primera lo sometía… pero incluso la pequeña hada fue cansándose de su actitud… y al cabo de unas semanas ella también se rindió.

Las noches le causaban conflicto… una tras otra soñaba con su pelirroja… tan bonita, tan alegre… soñaba que le amaba, y el a ella. En sus sueños la veía correr, veía esos ojos llenos de ternura o determinación, su cabello tan rojo suelto moviéndose con el viento… noche tras noche… y mañana tras mañana despertaba con la misma sensación de soledad… extrañándola cada día mas.

Después de algunos meses al fin decidió abrirse… y lo hizo con la persona mas extraña de todas… el Príncipe Ferio.

Con Ferio, lloró, rió, recordó, añoró… compartió… de alguna manera era alguien que entendía su sentir… el también sufría la ausencia de su amada… y aunque ambos lo demostraban de una manera distinta, muy en el fondo sabían que su sentir era el mismo…

Al final, decidió que no le importaba quien o como había llegado ese dulce a su poder… lo comería de todas formas… de alguna manera se sentía cerca de ella de esta manera…

Poco sospechaba Lantis que en realidad su pequeña pelirroja había hecho ese chocolate especialmente para el.

* * *

- tal parece que en realidad ya tienes todo planeado, ¿no es así?

- si, la primera parte del plan no fue tan difícil, sin embargo necesito tu ayuda para la segunda fase… ¡no puedo soportar mas su sufrimiento!

- tu sabes que yo también la quiero… de acuerdo, te ayudare en tu plan… ya después lidiaremos con las consecuencias…

* * *

Abrió los ojos al recibir de lleno en el rostro un rayo del sol… al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba…

Tenia hambre… y le dolía la cabeza… cada quince de febrero desde hace tres años era lo mismo… comía el chocolate que preparaba para El, lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y al día siguiente despertaba peor que si tuviera resaca…. Un momento… ¡el chocolate!

Recordó que justo anoche hizo as cosas diferente… lloro, y mucho es cierto, pero no se comió el chocolate… no importa… de todas formas puedo comerlo el día de hoy… y nadie sabrá nada…

Al voltear a su mesita descubrió que el dulce que ella tan amorosamente había preparado no estaba… ¡no estaba! ¡Alguien se atrevió a robar su chocolate!

Bajo echa una furia tan que el mismo Rayearth le hubiera temido… quien quiera que haya osado robar su preciado chocolate pagaría…

Sin embargo… tras una ardua investigación descubrió que ni siquiera Hikari se había acercado a su habitación… y nadie tenía idea de la supuesta desaparición del chocolate…

Ni hablar… creo que este año, ni siquiera tendré eso…


	3. Para ti, en el Dia Blanco

Esta vez el agradecimiento va a **James Birdsong** y **AdiaSkyfire.**

Y aquí mismo se acaba esta historia. Disfrútenla

* * *

Lo que para ojos occidentales podría parecer un día normal, para la población oriental no lo era, pero específicamente para los habitantes de Tokio.

14 de Marzo. El afamado día Blanco.

Para la mayoría de las personas se trata del día en que los chicos que recibieron chocolate en San Valentín deben regresar el regalo con algo tres veces mejor, ya sea en tamaño, cantidad o precio.

Sin embargo para una linda pelirroja no era otra cosa que el peor día del año después de San Valentín. Justo este era el día en que año ras año debía inventar una excusa relativa al chocolate que elaboro un mes atrás. Justo era el día en que todas sus amigas comentaban lo que esperaban sus amigos, novios o quereres les dieran… y ella simplemente se limitaba a sonreír…

Usualmente al termino del día simplemente se dedicaba a soñar despierta… se veía a si misma en los jardines de un palacio mágico, donde el chico de sus sueños, quien curiosamente respondía al nombre de Lantis llegaba con algún pequeño detalle…una flor cephiriana exótica, una piedra rara… o el que mas llenaba sus deseos… un beso… un beso de esos labios que como ha soñado con besar, con acariciar… y sin embargo sabia que eso jamás pasaría…

Este año estaba segura que no seria la excepción.

Sin embargo no quería llegar a casa… lo que menos quería era escuchar o ver a sus hermanos hablando acerca de los regalos que darían este día… y así sin mas, decidió dar un paseo por el parque… y para eso necesitaba de su mas fiel compañero y amigo… Hikari.

* * *

- ¿tienes todo listo?

- ¡claro! Pues con quien crees que estas tratando… solo espero que la sorpresa sea grata para ambos…

- ya solo necesitamos que ambos estén en el lugar acordado… el resto déjamelo a mi.

- te agradezco infinitamente por ayudarme… Mokona

- no agradezcas… haría todo por ver a ese par feliz, y se que tu también… Nova

* * *

El día de hoy se había despertado con una ansiedad extraña y una opresión aun más rara en el pecho. Por alguna razón, hoy no podía dejar de pensar en su Guerrera… la veía en los jardines, en el salón del trono, en los alrededores del castillo… incluso por un momento creyó haberla visto en lo mas alto de la biblioteca de palacio.

Por lo mismo hoy estaba mas distraído que nunca, tanto que incluso Ferio no paraba de hacerle bromas, diciéndole que con todo lo que suspiraba era seguro que el templo de Rayearth acabaría apagado con sus suspiros…

Lantis tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y no hacer mayores comentarios… ni siquiera el entrenamiento con Lafarga o los detalles técnicos que Geo le comentaba podían hacer que se concentrara un poco y dejara de pensar en ella… y cuando estuvo a punto de darle un desarmador en vez de un generador a Zaz, decidió que era momento de tomarse un descanso, que quizá duraría por lo que restaba de día.

A su mente llegaban todos los momentos vividos con su hada de fuego… desde ese primero momento en que la vio hasta esas palabras que intercambiaron la ultima vez que se vieron… palabras que guardaba celosamente en lo mas profundo de su corazón.. Y que día a día le daban un motivo para sonreír…

Decidió que un momento de relajación en el jardín era justo lo que necesitaba… y así sin más, decidió buscar su lugar favorito justo frente a la fuente…

* * *

Fue así como respirando profundo y pensando en el otro, cerraron los ojos…

Y fue por esto que ambos perdieron detalle del resplandor único que los envolvía

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, inmediatamente se percato que ya no se encontraba en el parque… de hecho este lugar le recordaba mucho aquel donde se enfrento con Nova hace mucho tiempo, cuando intentaba reparar su espada.

Al escuchar unos ladridos de su fiel compañero, y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, ella se presento ante Hikaru

- ¡Hola mi querida Hikaru!

- ¿Nova? Pero… ¿que sucede aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Tranquila Hikaru… te prometo que no te haré ningún daño… tu sabes que yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz… y aunque anteriormente no hice as cosas tan bien como debieran, esta vez, estoy segura de que lo que te he preparado te gustara.

- Nova…

- ¡Pero no pongas esa cara! ¡Sígueme!

* * *

Mientras aun tenia los ojos cerrados se deleitaba con el sonido relajante del caer del agua de la fuente, sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que tanto el escenario como lo sonidos propios del mismo, cambiaron… o mas bien desaparecieron.

Sin embargo al notarlo, lo primero que hizo además de abrir los ojos, fue poner todos sus sentidos en alerta… por segunda vez no notaba un cambio en su entorno… primero el chocolate y ahora…

- Te estas volviendo torpe – se dijo a si mismo, mientras volvía a mirar a su alrededor…

Fue entonces que escucho una voz grave… que creyó haber escuchado alguna vez en sueños, pero que definitivamente no sabia a quien pertenecía.

- Me alegro de verte, Lantis.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

- No hay ninguna necesidad de agresividad… después de todo, la persona que me pidió te trajera aquí, no quiere otra cosa mas que verte feliz… verlos felices…

- ¿de que hablas? ¿Y quien es esa persona? ¿Quién eres tú?

Una risa alegre se escucho por parte de la misma voz… si bien Lantis ya se sentía algo frustrado, tenia curiosidad de saber quien osaba hacer todo esto… y cual era su objetivo.

- antes de responder a tus preguntas, dime… ¿alguna vez escuchaste hablar del día blanco? ¿Alguna vez la guerrera de fuego te hablo de el?

Al recibir solo silencio, la voz supo de inmediato que el espadachín no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando, así que amablemente procedió a explicarle… desde la tradición del chocolate en san Valentín hasta el regalo del día blanco… y fue entonces que el entendió el significado del dulce que encontró en su habitación.

- entonces… ¿quien preparo ese chocolate?… y ¿que es lo que tengo yo que hacer?

- eso, mi querido Kailu, lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo… por ahora, solo te pido que sigas adelante…

- pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿Podrías decirme al menos quien eres?

- a lo largo del tiempo, he tenido muchos nombres… algunos me han llamado creador, otros, Creatura Suprema… sin embargo, mi preferido es el actual… me conocen como…

- Mokona… - fue el suspiro que escapo de los labios del espadachín antes de iniciar el camino que se le había indicado.

* * *

- ¡Nova! ¿Dónde estas? ¡No puedo verte!

- ¡vamos Hikaru! ! Avanza un poco más!

Pero al avanzar un poco más, y girar bruscamente tratando de localizar a Nova, Hikaru sintió como s cuerpo chocaba con algo grande y sólido… y como cuando estaba por caer, unos fuertes brazos la sostenían…

Y así, al alzar la mirada, pudo ver como un par de hermosos ojos violetas la veían con la misma mezcla de sorpresa alegría y amor con que ella lo veía..

- Hikaru…

- Lantis…

No necesitaron palabras… sus corazones se comunicaban por si solos. Sus miradas gritaban todo lo que sus voces no podían expresar…

No supieron como… ni el momento en que inicio… ni quien dio la iniciativa… pero de un momento a otro los labios de el, estaban sobre los de ella… en un beso al principio tierno y lleno de inseguridad e incertidumbre… como temiendo que quien estaba frente a ellos solo fuera producto de su imaginación… sin embargo y tras unos segundos de reconocimiento, el beso se torno mas demandante, mas apasionado y lleno del amor que ambos se profesaban… amor que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia no había hecho mas que crecer y fortalecerse.

Mas por fuerza que por que realmente así lo desearan, terminaron el beso del reencuentro, pero eso no significo que se separaran por completo, simplemente no podían estar apartado el uno del otro…

- ¡veo que les ha agradado nuestra sorpresa!

- ¿nova?

- ¿Mokona?

Al ver a los dos cómplices, Lantis y Hikaru entendieron que todo esto era obra de ellos… no podían estar mas agradecidos… y así se los hicieron saber.

Momentos después la pareja volvió a quedarse sola… con la excepción de Hikari, quien hizo conexión inmediata con el espadachín… sin embargo la pareja no podía mantenerse separada por mucho tiempo; ambos sabían que tarde o temprano su reencuentro terminaría…

- no quisiera que esto terminara nunca… quisiera estar contigo por siempre…

- pero sabemos que eso no es posible… al menos no aun…

- Lantis… no pensemos en cosas tristes… disfrutemos los breves momentos que nos han regalado…

Y con una de esas raras y cautivadoras sonrisas, manifestó su acuerdo.

Hablaron de todo, los amigos de ambos, las labores de ambos, incluso compartieron una que otra broma, incluso el travieso Hikari se unió a los juegos… hasta que una voz los saco de su ensoñación…

Desgraciadamente el tiempo de ambos se había agotado… debían volver a sus respectivos mundos…

Con lagrimas en los ojos, que eran mezcla de alegría y tristeza, se despidieron… y entre buenos deseos y muchos te amo, compartieron un ultimo beso… pues no sabían cuando podrían volver a verse… si es que algún día lo hacían…

Sin embargo… no todo estaba dicho…

- antes de devolverlos a sus respectivos mundos… debo decirles algo

-…

- el regalo del día Blanco, no solo fue su reunión… de igual forma es una promesa… cada año mientras Hikaru haga un Chocolate para Lantis, este lo recibirá… y podrán verse nuevamente para el 14 de marzo…

- si su amor perdura por los próximos 5 años – esta vez fue nova quien hablo – podrán estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas…. Ya sea en mundo místico, o en Cephiro.

Decir que la esperanza brillo en sus rostros es poco. Con esa nueva ilusión y con la certeza de que su amor era verdadero, Lantis y Hikaru se despidieron nuevamente… pero esta vez con grandes sonrisas y la promesa de un hermoso futuro… juntos.


End file.
